Learning a new Talent
by Syreina
Summary: Roman regrets making that bet with Seth. AKA Seth learns to top.. in all the wrong ways. Cracky Joke fic.


_A/N: This was an odd thought I had while watching Raw.. it's a joke. Don't take this too serious._

* * *

Roman watches Seth dance around the living room wigging his ass. An ass that Roman happened to love being in and making his boyfriend squeal and cry out in pleasure. An ass that he had a feeling he won't be feeling around his cock for awhile. He takes a breath and eyes Seth. Somehow he had been talked into betting against Seth on a game. He had lost pretty spectacularly.

Seth giggles and falls into Roman's lap looking up at him. "I win."

Roman nods and tips Seth's face up towards him. He lightly kisses Seth and whispers. "You won."

Seth bites Roman's bottom lip lightly and then growls. "I'm the top tonight."

Roman nods and pulls Seth closer and his hand rubbing over Seth's ass. "You certain about this?"

Seth nods and whispers. "I am.. but if you don't think you can.."

Roman shakes his head and smiles down at his little one. "No baby. If you want to.. we can."

Seth grins brightly and whispers. "Tonight. You're ass is mine."

Roman nods. He idly wonders how his power bottom boyfriend would be as a top. Then his thoughts drift into a disturbing thought. Did Seth even knows what to do as a top.

* * *

As they progress through the day Seth gets more and more nervous. He had never topped. He knew what he liked but.. what if Roman didn't like it.. what if he screwed up. What if Roman left him because he couldn't top. All these thoughts come at him at once.

Seth chews his lip and then picks up his phone.

Dean Ambrose groans as he picks up the phone. "Seth this better be good. When I said I wanted a whole day in bed.. I meant it."

Seth chews his lip. "Dean.. Is Randy there?"

Dean puts it on speaker and shakes Randy's shoulder so he rolls over. "Babe he wants you."

Randy sighs. "What did you do brat?"

Dean snorts and mumbles. "More... what is Roman mad at you for, since you believe you never do anything wrong."

Seth huffs and mumbles. "Romie isn't mad."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

Randy hums. "So.. why did you call?"

Seth then pops out. "Randy how do you top?"

Randy looks confused and then speaks slowly. "Seth.. I think you know how the birds and the bees work."

Dean nods. "We heard you and Roman when you where here last.. You broke our guest bed. You are well versed in sex."

Seth fidgets and then blurts out. "I don't know.. I ... Fuck.. I never topped ok."

Randy raises his eyebrow. "Ok.. well Dean already told me that you where like a power bottom and Roman likes being a top.. so what's the issue.."

Dean sighs. "Randy, you're thick headed.. I think he's going to top."

Randy's eyes go wide. "So wait.. The twinkest bottom that ever lived is going to top.. the Samoan bad ass thor? The Samoan thorough bred.."

Seth covers his face and blushes hotly. "Randy.."

Randy looks at Dean laughing.

Dean smacks Randy's shoulder hard and glares at him.

Randy smirks and looks at Dean. "Come on.. you have to find this at least a little funny."

Dean punches Randy on the shoulder. "Be nice."

Seth shakes his head and mumbles something.

Randy sighs. "Fine.. Seth just.. do what you like. Just do what makes him moan and be gentle. You should be fine."

Dean perks up. "And be dominate.. you are the boss.. you are the man."

Seth nods and mumbles. "I'm the man."

Dean grins and nods. "Yup you got this.. now.. go get your boy."

Seth nods and hangs up.

Randy eyes Dean. "Dean.."

Dean smirks at Randy. "I can't wait to hear the story that goes with this one."

* * *

Seth walks into the bedroom and finds Roman laying on the bed watching TV. He crawls onto bed and growls softly. Roman raises his eyebrow. In his mind he's envisioning Kevin growling at him but he doesn't verbalize it. Seth leans over and kisses Roman. He leans a hand down on the pillow and as he tries his hardest to be dominating. He though doesn't realize that the pillow he's leaning on isn't the one Roman is laying on. It shifts under him and his hands slides off the bed. Seth lets out a shriek as he tumbles off the bed.

Seth groans as he lays on the floor with his ass in the air.

Roman looks over the edge of the bed. "Seth?"

Seth sighs and sits up. "ow.." he rubs his hip that hit the nightstand on the way down.

Roman moves and gently helps him stand up. "Seth what are you doing."

Seth rubs his hip that he hit on the way down. "I was topping.. duh."

Roman looks confused. "By falling off the bed. I think there's a slight problem with your plan babe."

Roman is sitting up and Seth moves between his legs. He rests his arms on Roman's shoulders. "That was just a accident.. I got this."

Roman nods and watches his Boyfriend closely. "alright.." Roman honestly figures that if nothing else it will be worth a laugh at this rate.

Seth wraps his arms around Roman's neck and kisses him. He lays Roman back and gets up straddling Roman's waist. Roman looks up at him and smirks softly. Seth runs his fingers up Roman's shirt and slowly pulls it off. Seth grins and leans down nipping and licking at the skin he uncovers as he helps Roman strip. Then Seth reaches over to pick up the bottle of lube.

His hands are shaking though and he squeezes it to hard. The bottle sprays straight up onto the roof. Roman looks up and so does Seth. There's now lube on the roof and it's slowly dripping down. Roman scrunches his face as it drips down onto his face.

Seth bites his lip and looks at Roman who has a large gloobof lube now covering his nose and cheek.

Roman looks at him and reaches up wiping off his cheek.

Seth yelps when more drips form the ceiling onto his hair. "Um.. oops."

Roman looks at him and nods. "Yeah.. "

Seth looks down at Roman and whispers. "Sorry."

Roman shrugs. "I'm not the one cleaning it up."

Seth nods and leans over kissing Roman again. "I still got this."

Roman looks at him and doesn't seem so certain anymore. "I'm sure."

Seth bites his lip and moves to go between Roman's legs. Roman spreads his legs allow Seth access. Seth is so nervous he presses close to Roman. What Seth doesn't realize is .. in his hurry to move there, he knees Roman in the balls. Roman eyes squeeze shut and his hands fly down to his crotch. His legs pull up as he groans in pain. Seth panics and tries to move to see what happened. He doesn't see Roman's knee coming up and Roman knees him straight in the head.

Seth lets out a squeal and falls to the side. His leg flies and hits the lamp and the alarm clock sending it to the floor with a crash. By the time they are done, Seth is on the floor holding the side of his head and Roman is still holding his crotch. Seth rubs his head and looks over at Roman.

Roman groans and mumbles softly. "That hurt.."

Seth nods. "Your knee wasn't a pillow you know."

Roman eyes him and moves slowly. He leans up on one arm. Thankfully he reacted fast enough that Seth didn't completely nail him with his knee. So he feels ok enough to move.

Seth looks up at Roman and then stops. He looks just lost.

Roman finally moves and wraps his arms around Seth and pulls him into his lap. Seth wraps his arms around Roman and whispers. "I.. I can't do this."

Roman tucks Seth's hair behind his ear and whispers softly. "Hey hey."

Seth hides his face in Roman's chest and mumbles. "Romie.. "

Roman sighs and holds Seth tightly and kisses his hair. "You're just nervous."

Seth huffs. "I wanted.. I wanted to give you a good time.. Like you do me.."

Roman laughs softly and speaks softly into Seth's ear. "Seth I like our sex life. Don't you?"

Seth nods and looks up at him. "yeah."

Roman smirks and then nips Seth's lip. "I like watching you ride me or bending you over every surface I can."

Seth nods. "me too."

Roman shrugs. "Lets just leave it at that.. I don't think my balls or our bedroom furniture can take another episode."

Seth nods and then looks at up at Roman. "I love you."

Roman laughs. "I love you too."

* * *

Seth walks into the locker room after talking to Hunter about Raw. He turns red when he hears Dean laughing so hard he's actually rolling on the floor. Randy is holding his stomach as he laughs as well.

Seth eyes Roman. "You told them."

Randy smirks at Seth and mock punches him on the shoulder. "Good job champ.. though normally you don't knee your bottom in the balls."

Dean laughs. "Or coat the roof in lube."

Seth glares at them and the huffs. His eyes zero in on his boyfriend. "You're cut off."

Roman nods. "I'm sure.. that means you don't get any either.. and we both know how long that will last."

Seth growls.

Roman opens his arms. "I'll buy you chocolate."

Seth mutters. "A pound.. and a bubble bath."

Roman nods. "Agreed."

Dean smirks at them. "Watch out for flying knees though."

Seth eyes Dean and then punches him in the shoulder.


End file.
